


Fake love

by justademon



Series: Whumptober [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slightly less Whump but why not, Sorry Not Sorry, im sorry, it had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justademon/pseuds/justademon
Summary: What you mean plastic? You think someone will treat you better huh?! Not even your precious Markus trusts you! I've told him that you tried to kill him that day





	Fake love

Connor was tired. Tired of all of Gavin's bullshit. He knew about the AX400 that he would Fuck when Connor was still on duty.

And so when he was staying over at Gavin's he confronted him. "Its over Gavin! This crap has gone on long enough!"

Gavin gaped at him but didn't seem that upset. He smirked. "What you mean plastic? You think someone will treat you better huh?! Not even your precious Markus trusts you! I've told him that you tried to kill him that day."

"Y-you....that wasn't me!" Connor glared at him feeling more anger than when he found out about what was happening behind his back. 

"If you even think about running off to Anderson or Fowler who knows what I'll do this time! Remember the coffee?"

"Y-you said it was an accident...." Connor was confused as he remembered when Gavin 'accidentally' poured the cup of coffee Connor had made over his head. Gavin just laughed, he was finding this all very funny, he actually thought he loved him! That was just too good!

"Hank was right about you! You're nothing more than a fucking prick!" That was the first time Connor had cursed in front of Gavin and Gavin looked furious. Gavin grabbed out his tazer and tazed Connor right in the Thirium pump. Connor let out a choked gasp as he fell to the floor twitching. Gavin put his cigarette out on Connor's signature jacket and went out, probably to get a drink or more.

Connor could feel the simulated tears streaming down his face which just got worse and worse with time. Connor gathered the little stuff he had and left for new Jericho. When he arrived limping Simon was in shock.

"Connor? What happened to you?!"

"I need to see Markus..." North appeared behind Simon with a very displeased look on her face. "Please! I have nowhere else to go!" He pleaded thinking that Hank would laugh at him the way Gavin had. 

"Your human boyfriend told us what you tried to do! There's no way you can stay here after what you did!" North glared at him even more. "You could have ruined everything-"

"North that's enough! He helped us shift the strength in numbers, the least we can do is give him a temporary home!"Markus heard the commotion and came over to see what was happening. Simon smirked.

"He's right, come on north let them talk it out!" North walked away shaking her head. Simon smirked and winked at Markus. 'He's single now I hear, so are you Markus.' Markus's face tinted blue slightly.

"Markus are you alright?" Connor noticed and asked worriedly. Markus just smiled and told him he was fine and asked Connor what happened about Gavin. Connor told him and sighed deeply. "I can't stop thinking that they all used me..."

"Don't be like that Connor! Not all humans are like that... Did Gavin hurt you?" Markus noticed his limp. 

"NO! No I'm fine!" He answered too quickly.

"Well I'll make sure nothing happens, you just rest here for tonight." Markus made a few calls and Connor found a place to spend the night.

Hank Anderson may not be an expert at androids but he knew that something was wrong when Connor didn't answer his calls. Connor would always check in on Hank each night to ensure he wasn't playing Russian roulette again. The call never came so he called to make sure that he was alright. The only other thing he could think of was to ask Markus if he could get in contact with him, he sure as hell wasn't calling Gavin. So he went to new Jericho and asked to see Markus but Markus would apparently be busy for a while. 

Markus lead Connor to his room that way he could ensure his safety. Once there however Connor broke down crying in his arms and begged him to stay with him. He couldn't refuse and nodded. " I have things to do though, maybe I should get back to work-!" Connor kissed him gently at first as if he was afraid that he would shatter at his touch. Markus deepenrd the kiss running his hands through Connor's hair and chuckled. "Its soft." That was when he had a call and sighed deeply.

"Oh- I'm sorry..."

"No it's nothing I've just got a call from Simon....Lieutenant Anderson is waiting to see you "

"Hank came here! For me?!"

"Should I send him away?"

"No...I'll see him but come with me? Im scared...."

"Of course!" 

That was how Connor ended up in this current situation. "So let me get this straight...Gavin was being an asshole and tazed you and you came here looking for somewhere to stay and got in a relationship with Markus?" Hank said slowly. " Fucking hell...Why didn't you just come back to me?"

"He said he'd be more violent than usual..."

"Well I sure wouldn't let him son!"

"S-son?"

"Jesus....do I have to spell it out for your high tech gear? You're like a second chance for me Connor...Cole would have loved you...."

Connor teared up but this time it was for a good reason. He finally had a family that cared about him. "Thank you.....thank you so much...." He hugged Hank so tightly he could hardly breathe.

"C-Connor! H-human! L-lungs!" Connor instantly let go laughing for the first time.

"I'm sorry Hank I'm just so happy!"

**Author's Note:**

> I actually ended this nicely for once!


End file.
